Visual perception concerns the ability of people to detect and recognize visual objects, and is related to visual acuity (VA), which is the most commonly-used measure of human visual function. A person with standard (normal) VA can recognize a letter or symbol that subtends an angle of 5 arc minutes. Clinically, a level of VA specified as 6/6 (meters) or 20/20 (feet) is considered good “normal” vision. Other factors associated with visual perception include the time required for visual processing, and the ability to discriminate visual regions having different contrast levels. Therefore, measures of visual acuity herein include a measure of the ability to see a given object size at a given duration of exposure and/or at a given contrast level.
Static computer games (which involve no movement of images, and have only static images with changes to contrast and other parameters) have shown a potential to significantly improve foveal and peripheral visual acuity. However, dynamic computer games (based on movement of images) have currently shown no noticeable effect on foveal or peripheral visual acuity. To the contrary, it is believed that the movement of images on the screen restricts the ability to improve visual acuity.
Prior art studies, show no benefit of dynamic computer game training on foveal or peripheral visual acuity, thereby in practice ruling out the use of dynamic computer games for improving vision, in sharp distinction to the significant improvement on visual acuity afforded by the playing of static computer games. As noted, the prior art teaches that a dynamic computer game, by forcing players to follow the movement of dynamic visual objects on the screen, does not contribute to improvements in foveal or peripheral visual acuity.